A conventional screwdriver tool is employed to unlock a bolt. For example, a tool segment of the screwdriver tool is inserted into a trough of a head end of the bolt to unlock the bolt. However, the bolt removes from the tool segment of the screwdriver tool easily. To solve this problem, a magnetic attraction assembly is provided to magnetically attract the bolt.
With reference to FIG. 1, a conventional screwdriver tool 10 contains a tool segment 101, a peripheral slot 102 defined on an outer wall of the screwdriver tool 10, a slidable sleeve 11 fitted on the tool segment 101, a magnetic attracting loop 12 fixed on a front end of the slidable sleeve 11, and a C retainer 111 retained with the peripheral slot 102.
In operation, the slidable sleeve 11 is pushed forward so that the magnetic attracting loop 12 magnetically attracts a bolt 13. When the bolt 13 is pulled forward, the C retainer 111 retains with the peripheral slot 102 of the screwdriver tool 10 to avoid a removal of the slidable sleeve 11 and the magnetic attracting loop 12. Nevertheless, the C retainer 111 is not removed easily, and when the tool segment 101 of the screwdriver tool 10 is broken, the screwdriver tool 10, the salable sleeve 11, the magnetic attracting loop 12, and the C retainer 111 are discarded together.
Referring to FIGS. 2 and 3, a conventional screwdriver tool is disclosed in TW Publication No. I254660 and contains an operation rod 20 which has a head segment 201, a peripheral slot 202 defined on an outer wall of the operation rod 20, and a slidable sleeve 21 made of plastic material. The slidable sleeve 21 has a magnetic attraction sheath 22 fitted in a first end thereof, a fitting orifice 211 defined therein to fit with the operation rod 20, and a retaining shoulder 212 arranged in a second end thereof to retain with the head segment 201 of the operation rod 20.
When unlocking a screw 23, the slidable sleeve 21 is slid forward so that the magnetic attraction sheath 22 attracts the screw 23 magnetically. However, when desiring to pull the screw 23, the retaining shoulder 212 of the slidable sleeve 21 is pressed by the head segment 201 of the operation rod 20 to remove from the head segment 201, thus removing the slidable sleeve 21 from the operation rod 20 easily. In addition, when the head segment 201 of the operation rod 20 is broken, the slidable sleeve 21 and the magnetic attraction sheath 22 are thrown away with the operation rod 20.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.